<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found/Tonight by absolutelyamethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185009">Found/Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst'>absolutelyamethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse Side Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addison-centric, Gen, Werewolves, a written version of call to the wild, how to tag?, implied werewolf-addison, including my favorite lyric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before she put on the necklace, Addison felt a connection to the pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Lykensen &amp; Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse Side Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found/Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She doesn’t believe in fate. She believes in making her own decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what she tells herself as she follows the wolves to their den, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s still...not totally sure she can trust them, as they make they way down the path toward the forest. They seem nice. Willa is fierce and proud and intense but Wyatt is gentler, loyal, and Winter is...funny, eccentric, and kind. They balance each other. There’s a harmony to them that sparks in the way they look at each other, communicating in a way they feel instead of say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addison is...jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s conscious of how out of place she is as they head away from Seabrook and into the trees. It’s dark out, but the wolves pick over the gnarled roots and underbrush like it’s noon. Addison trips, over and over, and scuffs her palm on a particularly bumpy tree. Wyatt has to catch her once, and he has the nerve to grin as he steadies her against him, his eyes flashing gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is she doing out here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that sneaking out is bothering her--it’s not like it’s the first time she’s snuck out of her house--it’s the fact that she’s even listening to the wolves in the first place. She’s Addison, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s in love with a zombie and she’s a cheerleader and there’s so many things that make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she’s just a human in the end. The idea that she could be the Great Alpha that the werewolves are looking for is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s Addison Wells. It’s all she’ll ever be and she’s fine with that, she’ll make of it what she can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” says Winter, excited, and the grin Addison gives her isn’t forced but feels that way, and it falls quickly when Winter doubles over, groaning, her necklace sputtering and sparking a sickly shade of green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, there’s something in the look that Wyatt gives Willa--something in the way Wyatt looks at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Addison </span>
  </em>
  <span>that leaves her struggling to understand what’s going on. It’s nothing good. And Addison feels like she’s supposed to do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to understand, but she can’t and she doesn’t know what to do and she’s even more anxious by the time they get to the den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was absolutely no way to prepare herself for what she sees when they walk inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The den’s carved into a cave that looks bigger on the inside than should be possible. It’s huge and well lit, with walls of solid rock and torches hanging on all sides. There’s rugs on the floor, and there are werewolves everywhere, all of them wearing varying outfits of the same shade of blue, all of them with varying shapes of the same moonstone necklace around their necks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addison enters, and the werewolves howl in celebration of their packmates coming home. There’s a message in the howl--she can’t understand it but she can feel it, and it’s frustrating. She feels like she should be able to understand that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The den feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that’s the most confusing part of all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wyatt tries to teach her how to howl and it doesn’t work. It hurts, in a way--her chest aches uncomfortably when she tries, like she’s missing something that’s on the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter gives her a tour but there’s still a dim-sort of shadow to her eyes that’s strange and, as Addison realizes from being around her more, unlike her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s so many things she’s missing, so many gaps in her understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breaks away from it all and Wyatt notices, wordlessly walks her back down the path to Seabrook. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They don’t say anything to each other on the way there, but she feels like she’s disappointed him, somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that hurts too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you feel it?” Wyatt asks Willa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at him, stern-faced, head tilted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her longing,” Wyatt mutters, staring down at the floor. “She--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your hopes up, Wyatt.” His sister tells him. “Just...don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to see him get hurt. She doesn’t say it, but he knows it’s what she means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, then stares at the path where Addison came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel the vibe when you’re close to me, and you can feel it too, or hopefully--</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a while but hello! Thanks for reading, leave a kudos'/comment on your way out, friends!</p><p>(ps: I wrote this based on what I remember of this scene and I wrote it in like, 20 minutes, so if there's any errors/typos, that's why)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>